Sonicexe And His Love
by Sonamybaby
Summary: One is a demon, the other a heroine... Sonic.exe can love too, can't he..?


4 Years Ago...

( This is all in Emily's POV.)

It was an ordinary Friday, and I was bored. I was single  
at the time, so I lived alone. I decided to go out, so I  
put on my pink sleeveless dress and some pink high  
heels. I was a light blue color, with beautiful hot pink  
colored, so the dress and high heels went good  
with my fur and eyes. If anyone was hit on and drooled over  
the most by boys, it was me. Out of all the boys that hit on me,  
none of them were my taste. My name was Emily, Emily  
The Hedgehog. I was just 15 at the time, and both my  
parents were dead. Anyone would think that it's a hard  
life, but not very hard for me. I can provide for myself,  
but it would be nice to have my parents around to help...  
Fate just doesn't go how you want it to all the time.  
Enough talk about that subject. On my way out, I  
grabbed some lunch. It was a sandwich. After 3  
minutes I had finished my sandwich. I walked and walked  
and walked until I found an entrance to a different world.  
It was a world I had never been to before. The sign  
read, "OPPOSITE WORLD", but I went in anyway.  
After a little while of walking, things started to get dark.  
Not as in brightness, as in Hell. I kept walking. Eventually,  
I came across Sonic and wondered, why would he be in a  
place like this? I walked up to him, and asked, Sonic, why  
are you here? He didn't answer. I said, Sonic? Still no answer.  
This time, I touched his arm. He opened his eyes. I immediately  
saw that this wasn't Sonic. He was a demonic version.  
Where the whites of his eyes would be, it was pitch  
black, with two red pupils staring right at me. Only, the  
creature wasn't staring at my face... It was staring... At  
my chest..? He just stared... It started to get cold, so I  
put on the jacket I brought. I didn't zip it up, because I  
needed him distracted while I tried to find out exactly who he  
was. I had this web searching app that if you took a  
photo of something, it would tell you what it was. I turned  
off my flash and took a perfect picture of him. It saved the  
picture to my phone and searched it up. The description the  
app gave me was exactly this: "This is , a  
demonic version of Mobius' SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. He  
lives in the OPPOSITE WORLD, the opposite of Mobius."  
I put my phone away, looking at him straight in the eyes.  
He must have seen this because he looked me straight in the  
eyes as well, smiling at me. I said, hold on, big boy, as I pulled  
out my phone. I searched in the search bar, . It  
showed a picture of exactly who was stand-no,  
HOVERING in front of me. I clicked the picture, looking up at him, and  
then back to my phone. It was the same exact smile. I looked back  
at him, putting away my phone. I asked him, did you do this to  
the animals? I mean, you are the only one here... he replied,  
yes, I did. He had a very, very deep voice. I asked him, Why?  
He answered me, saying, because I AM GOD. I was going to  
cry, because I was too young to die. I was whispering, please  
don't kill me... He asked me how old I was. I replied, I-I'm 15,  
what are you going to do to me? Please, don't kill me, I'm too  
young to die! He laughed at me for what I said, remarking, Oh, don't  
worry, babe... I'm not going to kill you... You're too beautiful  
for me to do that... He held my hand and started to glow.  
About 30 seconds later... I asked, what did you just do..?  
He replied with a sweet smile on his face, I know your taste.  
Huh? I wondered aloud. He took off his shirt, showing a very  
manly 6 pack and muscles that a ring couldn't fit on. He was  
perfect, except one measly thing that I said aloud. He was an  
EXE, and I was a regular hedgehog. He said, I can fix that for  
you... but first, lets go to your world. Okay... As long as you  
promise me that you won't hurt anyone or anything, or else  
I won't love you EVER. He voiced, Deal. because I was the most  
beautiful thing he'd ever seen. We were the same age, so it made  
sense. Once we arrived in Mobius, we walked together to  
the park. It was empty, except for Sonic and his friends. We  
went on a bench on the opposite side as Sonic and his friends.  
We sat down for a few minutes until Sonic noticed that it was me.  
It took him a minute to realize it because we were sitting with our  
backs turned. had his eyes closed. Sonic came running  
to the bench, saying, Hey Emily! he saw , but not  
his eyes, because they were closed. Umm... Emily..? Why does  
he look exactly like me..? A sweat droplet fell from my face as  
opened his eyes. I said softly, oh no... the two were  
about to physically about to fight when I broke them up, saying to  
, Remember your promise and the plan... Sonic  
asked, confused what plan exactly is that..? Amy, Cream, and  
everyone else was there. I winked at , signaling him  
that I was ready when he was. He hovered 2 inches above the  
ground as a ball of red light formed in his hands. Everyone's eyes  
were wide as I closed mine, with no expression on my face.  
He threw the ball of red light at me, as I turned slightly darker,  
My dress now a darker pink. Blood poured like tears under my  
eyes, just like 's. Everyone was scared. I was on my  
hands and knees, so I stood up. put his arm around  
me as I opened my eyes. They were the same, but then they  
changed, looking like 's. YOU JERK! I"M GONNA KILL YOU!  
Sonic yelled. I stopped Sonic before he could lay a finger on  
STOP! I yelled. Sonic and everyone else had looks of surprise on  
their faces. I let him. I let him do this on purpose. What!? Why!?  
Sonic yell-asked. I was about to cry. said I love her and  
I finished his sentence, saying, and I love him too. Everyone gasped.  
Please, I made a promise to her that I won't kill anyone ever again.  
The blood on 's face and my face were stains, and both of  
us had tears dripping down our faces. It was the first time  
had ever cried over anything in his life. The last time I cried was when  
my parents died. Sonic sighed. I cried on his chest and he picked me  
up, patting my back while he himself was crying. He was about to fly  
away when Sonic told him, take care of her. nodded as  
he flew off with me in his strong, ripped arms. He flew us both into the  
Opposite World. He snapped his finger and everything looked normal as  
It does in Green Hill Zone, peaceful. Only, there was a house. He flew  
us both inside. It had 9 rooms. A living room, dining room, Kitchen, 3  
bathrooms, and 3 bedrooms. Over a week later... Babe,  
said. Come here, let me show you a place you will love...  
It was 5:00, so there was a sunset. He picked me up and flew out of the  
house and through some bushes. Here we are. said as we entered  
into a beautiful patch of flowers. It was perfect. A beautiful Sunset and a  
beautiful patch of flowers. About 20 minutes later... Babe, will you be my  
girlfriend? he asked me, looking lovingly at me. yes! I said. Right then  
and there, on that April evening at 5:20 PM on a Saturday, we had our  
first kiss. several months later... We were at Sonic and Amy's house (They got married a month before this) with everyone else on the anniversary of when asked me to be his girlfriend. He bent down on one knee facing me  
as he said in front of everyone, Emily, will you marry me? I said yes as I gasped.  
We kissed and everyone made a chorus of "aww". Now, 3 years later, we are  
still married and we have two children, Madison and Jack. We visit our  
friends almost every week now. They are all married now, Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream, Shadow and Rouge, Knuckles and Tikal, and Silver and Blaze.  
and I and our children can fly.


End file.
